


我的女友是保鑣(十)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 3





	我的女友是保鑣(十)

当两人看完电影时 裴柱现说有遗落重要文件要回去拿 

当孙胜完在楼下等待裴柱现时等了许久时却接到她的电话   
紧张的说他出了一点事要孙胜完上去   
担心她的孙胜完二话不说的冲了上去等电梯到21楼时  
却只有带着暧昧的微微橘光 而不是一般的日光灯  
”这样是要怎么找东西呢?”  
”胜完啊~来一下”  
”柱现 你不开灯是要干嘛呢?”  
”想说这样也看得到啊 又没关系”  
”你这样用计算机视力会不好的”  
裴柱现转头啄了一口孙胜完笑说”知道啦 念念念的 吶 先坐下吧 我先用一下”  
当孙胜完坐在老板椅上时感觉不太对   
裴柱现桌上摆着一杯冰红酒…  
有人找东西还顺便喝酒的吗?  
而且出门时裴柱现明明是穿着领带搭配衬衫长裤   
怎么变成了衬衫及A字裙衬衫还解开两个扣子露出锁骨  
不太像平时保守的穿法呢 …不对劲…领带…去哪了?  
"柱现啊 你怎么换衣服了呢?”  
”没有啊 想说那件长裤明天还要用先换掉而已 胜完啊 双手借我一下 ”  
”你先说要干嘛呢”  
”就先借我嘛”说完还露出无辜的眼神   
当孙胜完颤抖的伸出双手时瞬间手腕就被领带绑起来了  
”柱..柱现啊 你干神么呢?”   
裴柱现缓缓的走到椅子后方一改刚才无辜的神情换上ㄧ副诱人的模样  
搂着孙胜完的脖子后弯下身在她的锁骨处轻轻的舔弄  
”恩…哼…柱..柱现 你到底怎么了”说完便开始挣扎   
"胜完啊 不能挣脱喔 不然就没有了喔 你今天是神么日子呢?”  
”今天..是你的生日”  
”那身为寿星你是不是要满足一下我的愿望啊”  
”你…你愿望是神么” 拜托! 不要说要我! 我还是第一次 我怕啊!! “我….我要你满足我” 听到这句话的孙胜完 松了一口气 呼 幸好不是说要我 放下心的他也开始配合起了裴柱现  
”可是你绑柱我的手了 怎么办呢?”  
”就…当做是些小情趣吧 胜完 为了今天我可是准备了很久喔”  
说完便坐在孙胜完的大腿上轻抚她的脸颊   
轻抚完后便干了那杯红酒并与孙胜完来一场持久的热吻   
热吻的过程中除了把自己上衣脱去之外 也连带孙胜完的上衣   
一吻结束孙胜完看着他迷蒙的眼胀红的脸 心想 挖 天上降大饼了啊 小羊羔自己进来了喔   
孙胜完眼神从刚开始的紧张一时变成了狼看见猎物的眼神   
他准备诱惑小羊羔更深入自己的陷阱中   
但当他看见裴柱现拿起的东西后 眼神瞬间消失殆尽  
”柱现…你拿鞭子干嘛呢?”孙胜完感受到裴柱现起身并拿着小小的鞭子在他身上游移  
皮革的感觉使他鸡皮疙瘩都冒了起来  
”我?…你说呢?我想干嘛啊 孙胜完?”  
”我…我不知道..啊!..哼”身上浮现一条浅浅的鞭痕  
”这鞭是你不跟我同间大学的”  
”啊!”  
”这鞭是你没提前跟我说你去军校的”  
”哼..”  
"这下是你骗我自己去出任务的”  
”啊…恩 柱现我错了 我以后不会了”   
裴柱现看着孙胜完身上的点点鞭痕交织出一种异样的美  
”胜完 你也很敏感喔 你喜欢吗?” 说完还揉了揉孙胜完的胸  
”不..不喜欢..恩”  
”不喜欢? 那你怎么有感觉了呢? 不诚实的小孩是会被惩罚的喔”  
说完解开领带后并拿起红酒杯里的冰块在手中把完   
听到惩罚的孙胜完吓得低下头说”喜欢 我喜欢 真的! 拜托别再来了..恩…哼”  
孙胜完感受到裴柱现将冰块拿在他身上滑过在刚被打过的地方   
冰火两重天的感觉使她体内更加燥热  
”还没有结束喔…胜完 时间还早 我们..慢慢来”  
说着便进入了旁边的总裁休息室并在门口勾勾手指引诱着孙胜完  
孙胜完二话不说的跟上前   
当他靠进床时本以为美人以在床上等他   
但进门却没发现任何一人   
突然有人从他背后将他推上床   
当他被推上床时 突然感觉手一阵冰凉   
看了一眼 心突然凉了..完了 手铐 完全逃不了…  
原来自己才是那只小羊羔… 看着裴柱现眼露出兴奋的光芒…  
这下真得要成为受了…  
“柱..柱现 你怎么有手铐…?”  
”老板送的礼物啊”  
”老…老板?”  
”你晚点就知道了…我慢慢陪你玩”  
说着坐在孙胜完身上穿上ㄧ件浴袍  
并将孙胜完的裤子扯下”孙胜完! 你偷偷出去这件事我还没跟你算帐完呢  
还有道处撩妹这件事!魅力很大啊 孙胜完!”  
”没…没有 柱现我错了”  
”你每次都说错了但还是继续做 不给你一些惩罚你还不学乖呢”  
说着并将身旁的道具舔湿后缓缓送入孙胜完体内”啊! 这神么啊?”  
”呵 你晚点就知道了 他有四种模式 一小时的电量 我去处理公务 晚点再回来看你”  
说完后拿起摇控打开其中一个模式后就离开处理公务了  
”啊…恩…柱现…你..”  
双手被扣住的孙胜完只能无力的承受第一次的快感   
每次当孙胜完刚熟悉一种模式时   
刚好下一刻便会切成另一种模式 孙胜完首次感觉到   
求生不能求死不得的感觉 其实裴柱现完全没有在管孙胜完   
他只是怕被他反攻 所以要先消耗掉他的体力   
她只是将公务处理到一段时间后就换一种模式   
当她回到房间后看到的昰 全身被汗覆盖的美人  
”还好吗? 胜完”  
”哼…帮我 帮帮我”  
”知道了”说完便关掉道具 全心全意的将孙胜完送上巅峰   
当孙胜完要登上巅峰时 裴柱现问她  
”你要嫁给我吗? 孙胜完”  
”哪…哪有人这个时候求婚的..恩..啊”  
”我怕你比我早求婚!快回答我! ”  
”我…我答应你! 你那奇怪的胜负欲可以收起来了


End file.
